Academia de Batalla Unnova
by Osamushi
Summary: Fic publicado hace mucho pero que fue borrado, originalmente estaba en ingles, pero lo traigo en español. Creditos a su respectivo dueño.


Academia Unnova

Capítulo 1: Los chicos son unos idiotas

Touko se agachó y cogió una caja grande y bastante pesada, Samurott rápidamente la ayudo a llevarla dentro, ella era fuerte pero dejo que llevara la caja y le sonrió "Gracias Samurott" Samurott al dejar la caja abajo se acercó a ella y le dio pequeñas muestras de afecto en su mejilla.

Apenas dio la vuelta se escuchó un "ugh" Touko rodó sus ojos al ver a su hermana tendida en el suelo.

"no sé qué tenemos que hacer esto, para eso contratamos a la mudanza."

"Debido a que eres muy floja hermanita" Mei gruñó pero se levantó a regañadientes para seguir ayudando, Touko contuvo una sonrisa.

Para cuando terminaron ya era más de medio día, Touko agradeció a los de la mudanza y sus Pokémon para toda su ayuda y les dio algunas galletas para los pokemon.

"No me acuerdo de este lugar."

Touko se dio vuelta para mirar a Mei "Eras tan pequeña que es normal que no lo recuerdes".

Mei se miró los pies ", pero aun así estoy decidida a crear nuevos recuerdos" Mei miró a su hermana con los ojos un tanto llorosos.

Ella sonrió ampliamente "Sí, sé que lo haremos".

"Es preciosa"

Touko volvió para mirar a su casa, era tal como ella lo recordaba hace todos esos años.

Aquella antigua casa de estilo victoriano era grande, tan grande, de hecho, que se parecía más a una mansión.

La casa estaba pintada de blanco y negro, las ventanas igual tenían un estilo gótico.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar el camino del jardín hasta la puerta y sonrió al ver los árboles que bordeaban el camino a cada lado, a pesar de que estaban desnudos bien sabía que llegando la primavera todo sería aún más hermoso.

"A Serperior le encantara este lugar, ama las flores."

Mei asintió "Y a Samurott le encantara el estanque " Touko sonrió de felicidad, ahora este sería un nuevo inicio para todos.

-. -. -. -. -. -

"Hermana voy a ver un poco el pueblo, de acuerdo?"

Mei esperó a que su hermana le respondiera "bien, pero asegúrate de volver antes de la puesta del sol o te quedas sin postre, y por favor no busques problemas."

Mei resopló "No es como si fuera en busca de problemas... pero está bien."

Touko suspiró "Recuerda, antes de la puesta del sol" Mei asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

Touko negó con la cabeza, sabía que su hermana terminaría en problemas, incluso en el pueblo más pacífico, así que sólo esperaba que la policía tocara para ver a su hermana ahí.

-. -. -. -. -. -

Mei miró a su alrededor buscando algún sitio interesante, de verdad que este lugar era bastante tranquilo, quizás no encontraría nada interesante.

Se preguntó qué clase de lugar seria su nueva academia, su hermana decía que era de las mejores de la región, ya que ahí era donde se formaban los mejores entrenadores.

Maldita sea, quizás debió haber puesto más atención a su hermana cuando le explicaba más de la academia.

"¡No! No me quiten a mi Purrloin !" Mei se detuvo al oír llorar a alguien, rápidamente corrió hacia el origen del grito.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella se detuvo, dos chicos rodeaban a una niña sosteniendo su Purrloin.

"Los niños débiles no merecen un pokemon, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, deberíamos quitárselo"

"Justo lo que estaba pensando" la niña gritó aún más fuerte.

Mei ojos se estrecharon y ella apretó las manos con fuerza al sentir rabia por supuesto.

Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, ella nunca pensó que esos chicos se atreverían a quitarle su pokemon a una niña pequeña.

"! Oigan ustedes! Dejen a esa niña y a su pokemon." Los dos chicos se giraron para ver a Mei.

Mei apretó los dientes "no lo pienso repetir de nuevo" los dos chicos soltaron carcajadas, eso hizo que Mei se enojara aún más.

"Ah, sí? ¿Y quién nos va a detener?" Mei sonrió y tomo una de sus pokebolas "vamos Serperior, vamos a darles una lección" rápidamente libero a su compañero que estaba más que listo para atacar.

Serperior se colocó en posición de ataque.

"Vamonos, no podemos con un pokemon tan grande!

Ambos chicos se fueron corriendo, definitivamente le hubiera gustado tener un pequeño combate.

Pronto se escuchó un grito nuevo.

"Maldita sea ¿dónde estás?"

La niña reacciono ante el llamado de su hermano mayor

"! Hermano!"

Hyuu corrió hacia su hermana pequeña, rápidamente la abrazo mientras la niña llorando le decía "! Hermano! trataron de quitarme a Purloin".

Mei se acercó para saludar al recién llegado

"Hola, soy Mei, acabo de mudarm…"

"No necesitamos de tu ayuda."

Su sonrisa cayó junto con la mano tendida "¿Qué?"

Hyuu miró a Mei de una forma ruda, eso hizo que Mei retrocediera algunos pasos.

"No tenías que meterte en asuntos donde no eres bienvenida" Mei miró con los ojos abiertos al chico, realmente ese chico le hacía hervir la sangre.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y apretó las manos con fuerza por los costados.

"¡Pedazo de idiota arrogante," Mei se detuvo y apretó los puños hasta casi sangrar.

El chico no supo que más decir puesto que recibió un golpe en la nariz, lo que le hizo caer, cuando se levantó para contra atacar vio que aquella chica había desaparecido.

-. -. -. -. -. -

Touko levantó la vista al oír la puerta azotarse y arqueó una ceja mientras Mei venía con pasos bastante pesados y se desplomó en la silla del comedor "Los chicos son unos idiotas".

"Bueno, seguiré pensando eso el resto de mi vida" tanto como Serperior y Samurott las miraron tratando de entender a lo que se referían .

Serperior suspiró con cansancio y se enrolló para tomar una siesta.

Touko entrecerró los ojos "y ahora que fue lo que hiciste".

Mei resopló "Nada" Touko miró a su hermana con incredulidad "Está bien, pues hice algo bueno... más o menos ... salve al Pokémon de una niña, unos chicos querían robárselo. ¿Pero es algo bueno lo que hice, no? Pero, aparentemente, su hermano ha dicho que soy una entrometida, ¿puedes creerlo? "

Touko se agachó junto a Serperior y le acaricio un poco la cabeza "Asi que tuviste un mal inicio, ¿no? Aunque gracias por cuidar de nuestra pequeña niña tonta", Serperior soltó un pequeño silbido de cansancio.

Los ojos de Mei estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas.

"Mei será mejor que no llores, mejor ven aquí y ayúdame con la cena."

Mei puso mala cara "No quiero".

Touko miró fijamente a su hermana "No, no es que quieras ayudarme o no, sabes que te puedo dar una paliza como solo tú sabes"

"Pero es que no estoy de humor, además sabes que soy malísima en la cocina" Touko no espero a que su hermana continuara, la tomo por el brazo y la llevo hasta la cocina.

Una vez que la cena había terminado y todo quedo limpio, las dos hermanas se sentaron en el sofá para ver un poco de television, Mei veía la televisión con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su hermana, mientras que Touko leía un libro.

Mei siseó cuando su hermana cambio los brazos de posición, Touko miró con confusión "¿Qué te paso?" Mei se levantó y miro sus brazos.

"Maldición, seguramente ese Purrloin me dejo más marcas de las que esperaba".

Touko suspiró y empujó a Mei para poder levantarse. "Espera aquí".

Touko regresó con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, preparo una pequeña bola de algodón con alcohol, y Mei cerró los ojos con fastidio.

Touko puso los ojos en blanco "Vamos, no te dolerá, además debiste tener más cuidado."

"Pero se que me va a doler" Touko negó con la cabeza y frotó ligeramente la zona de la herida.

Mei siseó de dolor "!Ahhhh, eso duele!".

"Es tu culpa por no lavarte y desinfectarte".

-. -. -. -. -. -

Touko pateó las sábanas, estaba desesperada, tres horas en cama y sin poder conciliar el sueño, lo mejor era un pequeño paseo.

Se levantó y se acercó tranquilamente a Samurott que dormía plácidamente, lo acaricio y fue por una chaqueta ligera.

Lo mejor sería caminar por el pueblo para poder despejar su mente y así poder dormir tranquilamente.

Se quedó quieta al sentir que alguien tiraba de su pijama; Samurott soñoliento la miró esperando una respuesta.

"No podía dormir, así que sólo iba a dar un paseo", asintió con la cabeza y Samurott se levantó lentamente "Samurott?"

Sabía que su pokemon no la dejaría ir sola, aunque hiciera frio fuera no permitiría que su entrenadora saliera sola "Gracias".

Touko se estremeció "Hace frío, ¿no es asi?" Samurott asintió con la cabeza, el pokemon miró a su alrededor, Touko sabía lo que su pokemon pensaba "¿Te acuerdas cuando solíamos jugar aquí?"

Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada distante "Nos gustaba correr por la casa y mamá siempre nos regañaba, pero..." Touko sonrió con tristeza recordando el pasado.

Samurott acarició suavemente la pierna de su entrenadora, él odiaba verla tan triste, Touko sacudió la cabeza para olvidar el pasado y la abrazó con fuerza a Samurott "No importa lo que haya pasado, ustedes son mi familia y son todo lo que necesito.".

Touko soltó Samurott y sonrió "Ven vamos a nuestro paseo ¿de acuerdo?"

Siguieron caminando lado a lado en la oscuridad, Touko frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con un lugar desconocido "No recuerdo este lugar..." miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal de que le dijera dónde estaba.

"Sigamos caminando, espero encontrar algo familiar" no caminaron mucho "Creo que estamos perdidos".

Touko ligeramente mordió las uñas, ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de este lugar

"Estas invadiendo propiedad privada" congeló se Touko cuando oyó una voz detrás de ella, ella contuvo un grito.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico de cabellos verdes.

"Yo no lo sabía, solo quería…"

"Estás mintiendo".

Ella lo miró con confusión "¿Perdón?"

"Estás mintiendo. Todos en este pueblo saben que no deben estar en esta propiedad".

Samurott miró a Touko con preocupación, si el chico seguía hablando, quizás Touko perdería los estribos.

Touko entrecerró los ojos "Yo no miento".

Él la miró sin poder comprender comprender "Yo no te creo, tendrás que venir conmigo" agarró el brazo de Touko con cierta fuerza.

Touko apretó los dientes y tiró de su mano hacia atrás, él la miró con incredulidad.

Apretó la mano en un puño y rápidamente se soltó del agarre, el chico no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar

Touko estaba a punto de golpear al extraño pero Samurott rápidamente agarró la parte posterior de la camiseta de Touko y comenzó a llevársela "No, déjame ir Yo le voy a dar una lección a este imbécil. Déjame ir!"

El chico gimió de dolor al recibir una patada por parte de la chica "Samurott suéltame!" el muchacho se levantó lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron.

Touko lo fulminó con la mirada "Esto no ha terminado. Voy a patearte el trasero".

Samurott continuó con la tarea de llevarse a Touko, una vez fuera de la propiedad y lejos de la vista del chico, el pokemon soltó a su entrenadora.

Touko solo pensó en una cosa, Mei tenía razón al decir que los chicos eran unos idiotas.


End file.
